Mariposas Clavadas Con Alfileres
by Antifashion19
Summary: —Estoy enamorada de ti. —Lo soltó de golpe. —Te amo.  —Soy tu doctor. —Soltó Sasuke. —Y entre usted y yo, nada pasara.  Hinata giro rápidamente hacia la pared, se subió en el asiento y tomo la vitrina con las mariposas.  —Entonces, me quedo con esto…


One shot para un concurso que organizamos entre Oyuky Chan, Akai Yume, Love Final, Avatar19 y Madrako.

Fue una competencia reñida, pero he de decir… ¡Que he salido vencedora!

**¡Primer lugar!  
><strong>  
>De ahí me siguen:<p>

**Madrako** con: _Abrazándome A La Muerte_.  
><strong>Akai Yume<strong> con: _Tonta_.  
><strong>Oyuky chan<strong> con: _Me Acuerdo_.  
><strong>Avatar19<strong> con: _Amor En La Eternidad_.  
><strong>Love Final<strong> con: _Perfect Liar_.

Espero que pronto ellos publiquen sus ones shots en esta página, para que así puedan verlos.  
>Mientras tanto les dejo el mío.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este One Shot.

**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
><strong>Universo Alterno<strong>.  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Drama/Romance.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> SasuHina. 

Blablablabl_a_. -Narración Normal.  
><em>Blablablabla. –Recuerdos.<em>

-

-

-

-.-

_**++MARIPOSAS CLAVADAS CON ALFILERES++**__**  
><strong>__**CAPITULO ÚNICO. **__**  
><strong>__El suicidio no es una salida, es un camino más corto hacia el mismo fin.  
>(Anónimo)<em>

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-.-_

Hinata aprieta los ojos fuertemente, para que los malos recuerdos se alejen de ella, de su mente, que la dejen en paz. Pero no lo puede lograr; los abre lentamente.

Todo se hace más borroso, la habitación parece oscurecerse…El ejercito de píldoras que se tomo, al parecer ya están haciendo efecto. Su cuerpo se adormece, poco a poco, y eso la hace sonreír feliz.

_**Su tortura terminara ya.**_

Ve luces que se dibujan en el techo de la habitación, trata de levantar sus manos para poder tocarlas, pero estas están entumidas. Mira todo el lugar, y recuerda la infancia que vivió.  
>Los gritos de su padre, las burlas de su hermana y de su primo, la atormentan de nuevo; las lágrimas salen de sus perlados ojos, y descienden los latidos de su corazón.<p>

Ella cree que después de eso, todo estará bien. Ya no habrá que esforzarse más, para no avergonzar a su familia; no tendrá que pretender ser alguien que no puede ser. No más, ya no habrá dolor. Su respiración se hace más tranquila.

**Esta muerte no está mal, hasta podría ser hermosa. Sin dolor, sin sufrimiento…Pacifica.  
><strong>-.-

-

-  
>-.-<p>

_Hinata sabe que es mucho mejor, que la anterior vez que lo intento, cortándose las venas. Eso no fue para nada bonito, porque la sangre que salía de sus venas no fue lo suficiente para acabar con su vida, al contrario, hubo mucho dolor._

_La encontraron media muerta, en la tina de baño. La llevaron al hospital, vendaron sus manos, y nadie se preocupo. Solo la citaron con un psicólogo, pero ella jamás se presento._

_¿Que podía decirle aquel hombre?  
>¿Que no lo hiciera de nuevo?<em>

_Tal vez solo le harían una prescripción médica, con un coctel de antidepresivos de carita feliz, y más platicas con tipos desconocidos, como siempre. Recordando de nuevo esa infancia oscura que la persigue todo los días. Tratando de descifrar dibujos extraños, para ver si algo en su cabeza estaba dañado._

-.-

-

-

-

Para ella era mejor, tomar solo ese frasco de clonazepam, y esperar tranquilamente su final.

—Todo estará mejor, todo estará mejor. —Se repitió. —El cielo es un buen lugar.

Las luces se acercaban más.

—Es hermoso…—Sonrío por última vez, extendió sus brazos.  
>— ¡Hinata! —Grito una voz masculina. — ¡Abre la puerta!<p>

Ella frunció el ceño, tapo sus oídos y se acurruco en la cama; tarareo su canción favorita.

— ¡Tirare la puerta si no la abres! —Grito desesperado, mientras golpeo la puerta. — ¡Hinata!

Rodo los ojos resignada. Se levanto como pudo, y camino, sosteniéndose con lo que encontraba en su camino. Giro la perilla, abrió la puerta.  
>Cayo al suelo, porque sus piernas estaban adormecidas; subió la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban asombrados.<p>

— ¿Que te tomaste esta vez? —Pregunto, mientras la levantaba. —Hinata, mírame.

Sus ojos perdidos trataban de enfocarlo.

—Clonazepam. —Respondió. —Así que ya puedes dejarme en paz, Naruto.

Cerró los ojos lentamente.

-.-

-

-  
>-.-<p>

El joven la arrastro como pudo al baño, abrió la llave y la metió a la regadera. Trato de calmarse; aunque estuviera acostumbrado a lo que hacía su amiga, seguían temblándole las manos.

Tomo su celular, y marco a una ambulancia. El mismo número, el mismo hospital, el mismo doctor que la atendía. Naruto la mantuvo consciente como pudo, pero ella ya estaba confundida y perdida en otro mundo.

—Hinata, no te duermas. —Golpeo suavemente su mejilla. —Quédate aquí, no te duermas.

Seguía sin contestarle.

— ¡Mierda, Hinata! No te entiendo. —Apretó sus puños, molesto.

A pesar de su gran amistad, seguía sin entenderla; no podía comprender porque ella quería morir.

Sabía que su familia la trataba mal, pero el ya le había ofrecido vivir juntos, como los grandes amigos que eran, pero ella quería estar ahí…Tal vez para demostrarle a su familia algo, pero el ya debía entender que tal vez en Hinata, algo estaba atrofiado.

La sirena de la ambulancia se escuchaba más cerca, la iban a salvar…

-.-

-  
>-.-<p>

— ¡La presión arterial disminuyo! —Hablo uno de los enfermeros.  
>— ¡Insuficiencia respiratoria! —Exclamó exaltado otro.<br>—Necesitamos llevarla al hospital o puede entrar en coma…

**Pero el corazón de Hinata se había detenido, desde hace tiempo.**

**-**

**-.-**

Despertó perdida, en una habitación de color blanco, con una aguja encajada en su vena; la luz que se colaba por la ventana, le decía que ya era de día, pero todo estaba silencioso. Los oídos le zumbaban, y tenía la garganta reseca, tal vez un efecto secundario del clonazepam.

—Odio las agujas. —Soltó indiferente.

Tenía la necesidad de ir al baño, así que se paro como pudo, arrancándose la intravenosa de un solo tirón, la sangre broto. Camino afirmándose de la camilla, hasta llegar a la puerta que indicaba el baño; aún veía borroso, y se sentía débil, como si fuera a caerse. Logro llegar.

Se lavo la cara en el lavabo, vio su reflejo a través del pequeño espejo que colgaba en la pared; su rostro más pálido, ojeroso, y sus labios partidos.

—Estúpido Naruto. —Murmuro enojada.

Siguió restregando su cara, hasta que escucho que alguien entraba a su habitación.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta, encontrándose con los ojos fríos y severos de su padre, quien la miraban con desaprobación. Camino hacia la camilla, y se acostó de nuevo.

Aquel hombre seguía viéndola serio, callado, esperando. El mundo de Hinata comenzó a dar vueltas y la atmósfera se volvió gris.

— ¿No te cansaras de avergonzarme? —Pregunto.

Hiashi Hyuuga era un hombre intimidante, y ella lo sabía desde que nació. Siempre humillándola, haciéndola más pequeña, para que así ella se volviera fuerte…"Como toda una Hyuuga".

Pero él no sabía, ni tenía idea del daño que en ella causaba; porque para él, Hinata no era una buena hija, aunque para ella, el tampoco era un buen padre.

—Ya debió haberse acostumbrado, ¿No? —Respondió, mirando hacia la ventana.  
>—Ya me cansaste, siempre buscas como molestarme. —Se acerco a ella.<p>

Hinata quería reírse y escupirle en la cara. Como se atrevía siquiera a decirle eso. Para él, todo giraba a su alrededor; sin importarle lo que en verdad ella pensaba, o la herida que podría causar en su corazón.

**El corazón de Hinata ya era mecánico. **

—Piense lo que quiera. —Jugó con la aguja de su intravenosa. —Todo siempre es sobre usted.  
>—Mañana iras con otro psicólogo. —Afirmo. —Y más vale que te presentes.<br>—Como quiera. —Se pincho el dedo, viendo la sangre fluir. —Usted es el que gastara dinero, no yo.

Hiashi le quito la aguja, y llamo a una enfermera.

—Pues espero que este sirva…—Se acerco a la puerta. —Porque ya me estoy hartando de ti.

Cerró la puerta de un solo azote.

Las lágrimas de Hinata comenzaron a fluir. No lo podía evitar, odiaba a su padre, odiaba su vida, pero se odiaba así misma por ser tan débil. No podía respirar.

_**Somos una existencia temporal, como un profundo sueño…Y algún día ese sueño acabara.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
>-.-<strong>_

Algunos de sus "amigos" fueron a verla ese mismo día; le aconsejaron que no lo volviera a hacer, que debía seguir. Que no debería terminar su vida así.

Pero ellos no entendían nada y Hinata creía que solo decían eso para librarse de toda culpa; para que cuando ella lograra su cometido, en la conciencia de sus amigos, todo estuviera limpio… Después de todo, ellos "hicieron mucho" aconsejándola.

—Nos vemos Hinata. —Se despidieron. —Recupérate pronto.

Eso no podía ser así, porque ella estaba con deseos de morir una vez más.

—Claro. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Nos vemos pronto.

Ellos salieron de la habitación, dejándola otra vez sola.  
>Hinata vio la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado, notando la tarjeta que su padre había dejado.<p>

—Otro estúpido loquero. —Murmuro enojada. —Como si él fuera a curarme, tal como lo prometieron los demás.

Estaba decepcionada de la vida, de ella misma…De su padre, quien la mandaba con cientos de psicólogos, psiquiatras, hasta hipnotizadores, pero Hinata no parecía cambiar. Ya se había destinado a morir; sin embargo, a pesar de planear su muerte, seguía teniendo miedo.

Tomo la pequeña tarjeta.

"Dr. Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Psiquiatra y Neurólogo".<p>

—Esta vez…Podría funcionar. —Susurro, viendo la ventana de su habitación.

-

-

-

Al otro día ya estaba sentada en el consultorio de aquel doctor.

Movió los pies nerviosa, estando en esa sala de espera; no había más gente que ella. Tomo las revistas que estaban en el pequeño buro y comenzó a hojearlas; observo la hora en su reloj, ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que llego.

La asistente rubia de aquel doctor, la miraba de reojo, como si estuviera esperando que en cualquier momento se quisiera suicidar, ahí mismo. Después de todo, la alfombra se veía lujosa, y ha de ser difícil conseguirla.

— ¿Faltara mucho? —Pregunto Hinata.

La mujer la vio.

—En unos instantes, saldrá de otra consulta. —Sonrió.  
>—Gracias. —Siguió hojeando las revistas.<p>

Haciendo cientos de diálogos sobre lo que le iba a decir, lo que le iba a ocultar, cómo lo iba a engañar; ella lo estaba preparando todo.

La puerta se abrió, y salió un joven da cabellos naranjas. Hizo gesto de despedida y salió de ahí; la asistente le indico que ya podría entrar. Hinata respiro profundo.

Nada iba a ser diferente, sería otro doctor, pero con las mismas preguntas, las charlas aburridas, mismas prescripciones, mismo peregrinar.

Entro y fue todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba.

— ¿Usted es el doctor Uchiha Sasuke? —Pregunto sorprendida.

Al encontrarse con un hombre joven, de piel blanca, y cabellos azabaches. Su mirada oscura y fría la hizo dudar.

—Sí. —Respondió, mientras esperaba a que ella entrara. —Puedes sentarte.

Quedo embobada por lo atractivo que era, pero se recordó a sí misma, que él solo era otro doctor, que quería sacarle más dinero y hacerle perder el tiempo. Miro hacia una de las paredes, encontrándose con una vitrina; dentro de ella, había mariposas clavadas con alfileres.

— ¿Colecciona mariposas? —Pregunto abstraída.  
>—Cuando era niño, lo hacía. —Escribió en su libreta. —Ahora solo es un recuerdo.<p>

Hinata lo vio entretenida.

—Aún, después de muertas, se ven hermosas…—Dijo ella, dando a entender el doble sentido de la frase.  
>—Pero la verdadera belleza, está en verlas vivas y volar. —Respondió el, después de entender el verdadero significado de lo que ella había dicho.<p>

—Ok, deme los antidepresivos y acabemos con esto. —Soltó ella. —Tendrá más tiempo en su agenda.

Pero él no contesto, solo se quedo callado, observándola fijamente.  
>Después de mucho rato de silenció él comenzó a hablar.<p>

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. —Afirmo. —Seré yo quien hable, tu solo debes contradecirme si es que en algo me equivoco.

Hinata asintió sorprendida.

—Estas aquí, porque te sientes triste, vacía…Hueca. —Hablo. —Probablemente te has intentado de suicidar desde hace tiempo, pero aún no te sientes segura.

_**"Esperas ser salvada por alguien más"**_

Hinata tapo rápidamente su boca, y lloro desesperada. Como era posible que el con tan solo verla, pudiera ver a través de sus ojos, leyéndole el alma.

—Tienes problemas con tu familia. —Explico. —Sientes que no eres lo que ellos esperan, por eso te lastimas…

Siguió llorando desconsolada.

— ¿Cómo puede leerme la mente? —Pregunto ella.  
>—No las leo. —Respondió, acomodo sus lentes y le otorgo la palabra.<p>

Ella asintió.

— Duele. —Hablo desesperada. —Todo iba bien en mi vida hasta que mi madre nos abandonado, cuando cumplí los 13 años, todo por marcharse con otro hombre…

_Desde ahí comenzó la amargura de mi padre y el desprecio de mi hermana, Hanabi. Todo empezó a cambiar.  
>Por esas fechas tuve un pseudo intento de suicido, Aunque sólo quería llamar la atención, quería que mi padre se enterara, que algo en mi andaba mal; quería gritarlo.<em>_****_

_Así es que solo hurte todas las medicinas que encontré en el botiquín y me las tomé.  
>Después comencé a vomitar, todo me daba vueltas…Ya no recuerdo si me llevaron al hospital o no.<br>Ahí comenzó mi largo peregrinar con psicólogos y psiquiatras que me diagnosticaron de tantas cosas, que ya no sé._

_Conforme seguían avanzando mis visitas con distintos doctores, mi malestar seguía creciendo. Al igual que mis antidepresivos: citalopram, escitalopram, imipramina y nortriptilina.  
>Pero no sirvieron de nada, ya para esos tiempos había comenzado a hacerme cortes en los brazos y piernas; las llamadas "automutilaciones", que aliviaban el dolor que sentía en mi alma, suplantándolo por dolor físico que era más soportable.<em>

****Hinata extendió sus brazos hacia él y le enseño los cortes que llenaban su piel. 

_Sin embargo, mi padre que ya se había hartado de mí, me amenazo con internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico. Me detuve por un tiempo, porque si paraba en ese lugar, no podría seguir mutilándome. _

_Fingí llevar una vida "normal", solo para engañarlo y que me dejara en paz. Mi hermana seguía ignorándome. Hasta que apareció Naruto Uzumaki en mi vida, cuando estudiaba en la preparatoria._

_**La ansiedad por cortarme, las medicinas y los doctores desaparecieron por un tiempo. El fue el sustituto perfecto de antidepresivos que necesitaba mi cuerpo. **_

_Pero estos sentimientos no eran mutuos, el no me miraba como yo a él. La depresión volvió, los cortes en el brazo aumentaron y él se dio cuenta que algo en mi estaba mal. Así que seguí fingiendo una vida "normal"._

_Hasta que un día, me encontró en mi casa, con un bote de pastillas destapado y con un paro cardiaco. Me llevo al hospital; me recupere pero entre los dos, ya nada volvió a ser igual._

_Naruto tenía miedo de dejarme sola, porque mi mente era tan frágil como el cristal; le daba pánico que lo volviera a intentar, y para no preocuparlo, me convertí en una muñeca de trapo que fingía felicidad. Pero el sabia, que algo en mi estaba dañado…_

Al final de todo, me di cuenta que la muerte es la mejor solución. Ya no avergonzare a mi padre, mi hermana será hija única, no preocupare a nadie…Y Naruto vivirá en paz, sin tener que cuidarme, para que no me intente matar una vez más. Es mejor, no habrá dolor.

_**Me niego a sufrir, viviendo en una ilusión.  
>Me dejo caer en las manos de la locura, que se creó de esta ilusión…<br>¿Puede alguien salvarme?  
>Parece que no.<strong>_

—Estas muy decidida a hacerlo. —Hablo él. —Y tienes razón… ¿Por qué seguir viviendo con este dolor?

Hinata se abrazo a sí misma, y sonrió aliviada. No era la única que creía que estaba en lo correcto. Seco sus lágrimas.

—Pero dame una oportunidad. —Agrego.  
>—No. —Respondió ella. —He dado tantas oportunidades y siempre llego a la conclusión de que para mí no hay salvación. <p>

Hinata se levanto de su asiento, camino directamente a la puerta; tomo la perilla, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Dame 15 días para hacer que te sientas mejor. —Hablo, mientras la giraba hacia él. —Y si no lo logro, puedes seguir con tus planes de suicidio…No pierdes nada, con aceptar este trato.  
>—Es un buen trato. —Sonrió arrogante. —Que empiece la cuenta…<br>—Esto es lo que harás al salir de aquí…

Ella escucho con atención.

-

-

-

-

—Esa vitrina siempre llamara mi atención. —Soltó. —Me gustan esas mariposas.  
>—Algún día te la regalare. —Hablo el azabache. —Mientras tanto, cuéntame que es lo que ha pasado.<br>—Bueno, me mude a vivir sola, compre mis muebles. —Sonrió aliviada. —Me aleje de mi padre, y por fin me independice.

"_Lo primero que debes hacer, es salirte de tu casa…Estar ahí, es lo que te pone mal. Es una relación destructiva la que quieres mantener."_

—Ya comencé a trabajar, conseguí un buen trabajo. —Siguió relatando.

_"Debemos encontrar, un proyecto para realizar: Clases de pintura, escritura, música, etc. Para canalizar tus pensamientos en esa actividad."_

—Y le dije a Naruto lo que sentía por el…

_"Hablaras con tu amigo, sobre tus sentimientos…Es tiempo de dejarlos ir"._

—Aunque solo se rasco la cabeza. —Rio divertida. —Y me pidió disculpas por no poder corresponderlos.  
>— ¿Y qué sentiste tu? —Pregunto el interesado.<p>

Hinata se detuvo a pensar, su mente comenzó a hacerles jugarretas. Por una extraña razón, creyó que su doctor podría estar celoso.

Movió la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Alivio. —Jugó con sus dedos. —De ya no tener esta clase de sentimientos, que poco a poco me consumían…  
>—Eso es un avance. —Escribió. —Y en tan solo 15 días.<br>—Nunca creí que lo fuera a lograr. —Hizo una mueca divertida. —Y sin tener el sistema saturado de medicamentos…Es un excelente doctor.  
>—Hago mi trabajo. —Explico.<p>

Y por una extraña razón, el corazón de Hinata se encogió.

—E-entonces. —Tartamudeo. — ¿Seguiremos con las terapias?  
>—Seguiremos…<p>

-

-

-

-.-

El tiempo siguió su curso, y ella fue mejorando. Poco a poco, constantemente…  
>Su corazón se estaba reparando y le gustaba latir desenfrenado cuando lo volvía a ver.<br>Porque se estaba enamorando, y Hinata aun no lo lograba comprender.

Sin embargo esa clase de relación jamás podría ser, porque él era su doctor nada más. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

—He descubierto que si sonrió, me veo bonita. —Murmuro apenada.

Sasuke la regreso a ver.

—Es verdad. —Lo dijo sin pensar. —Tu presencia ha cambiado, ya no se asemeja a la que me mostraste, la primera vez que llegaste aquí.

Hinata lo tomo como un cumplido.

—Dejo de ser sombría. —Termino de decir.

El corazón de ella latió desenfrenado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Las mariposas estaban flotando en su estomago; se había enamorado.

—Sasuke. —Se escucho una voz femenina.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y entro una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos jade, seguida de un hombre parecido a Sasuke, pero un poco mayor.

—Sakura. —La llamo. —Te he dicho que no entres aquí, de esa manera.

La nombrada sonrió ampliamente.

—Solo venimos a invitarte a comer. —Señalo al otro joven. —No sabía que estabas ocupado.  
>—Ya lo vieron, largo. —Los regaño.<p>

Hinata no dejaba de observarlos.

— ¿Usted es la novia del doctor Uchiha? —Pregunto automáticamente.

Una extraña atmosfera de silencio se formo.  
>Sakura regreso a ver a Sasuke, mientras el solo observaba a Hinata. <p>

—No son novios. —Habló el otro joven que había entrado. —Están comprometidos.  
>— ¡Sí! —Sonrió nerviosa, regresando a ver al joven que la acompañaba. —Soy la prometida de Sasuke. <p>

_**Sintió una punzada en su corazón, las mariposas que flotaban se estaban muriendo, clavadas con alfileres en su cuerpo.**_

—Felicidades. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Creo que debo irme, ya es tarde…

Se levanto tambaleante, y salió de prisa, sin despedirse.  
>Se sentía tonta… ¿Cómo era posible que se haya enamorado de él?<br>¿De su doctor?

Quién solo estaba con ella, por obligación.

-

-

-.-  
>—Sasuke. —Lo llamo. —Esa chica está enamorada de ti.<br>—Itachi, ¿Eres idiota? —Pregunto molesto. —Ella es mi paciente, Hinata no se enamoraría de mí…

Los dos regresaron a ver a Sasuke, quien parecía estar levemente sonrojado.

— ¿No es verdad? —Pregunto ella. — ¿Tu también lo estás?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y comenzó a acomodar papeles.

—Yo no estoy enamorado. —Agrego. —Y si ya terminaron de parlotear, ¿Podrían dejarme en paz? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

—Sasuke, has rebasado el límite de tu trabajo como profesional. —Soltó Itachi. —Sabes que es lo que debes hacer, yo ya te facilite un poco las cosas.

Salieron de ahí, dejando al azabache enojado sin saber que decir.  
>Aunque era verdad, que la relación entre él y su paciente era más estrecha, Sasuke no creía que se trataba de eso.<br>Estaba preocupado de que fuera a recaer, que volviera a mutilarse, de matarse…De no ver a la nueva Hinata, la que hablaba emocionada en cada platica…La que ahora sonreía.

—Estúpido Itachi. —Soltó.

Ella solo era una paciente.

-

-

-

-.-

Se encontró desesperada en su departamento, caminando por toda la habitación; con un bote de clonazepam a la mano y una navaja en la otra.  
>Las pláticas de Sasuke regresaban a su mente.<p>

Se sentaba y se levantaba una y otra vez. No sabía qué hacer; él se iba a casar, ¿Y qué pasaría con ella?  
>¿Podría siquiera seguir viviendo?<p>

Tiro el bote lejos de ella, y acerco la navaja a su piel. La cara seria de Sasuke la hizo retroceder.  
>No podía quitarse la vida, así porque así… ¿Que diría Sasuke? ¿Se decepcionaría de ella?<br>¿Se enteraría que ella estaba enamorada de él?

¡El no lo sabía!

Tomo su bolsa, para salir corriendo hacia el consultorio de nuevo. El lugar seguía abierto, pero la asistente no estaba, entro como pudo; y lo vio ahí, recostado en el sofá, donde suelen platicar.

—S-sasuke. —Se atrevió a llamarlo por su nombre.

El nombrado se levanto rápidamente, y la veía sin entender. Hinata avanzo decidida hacia él, recordando que por su ayuda, ella ahora podía volver a sonreír.

—Estoy enamorada de ti. —Lo soltó de golpe. —Te amo.

Sasuke cambio su semblante de sorpresa a uno serio.

—Soy tu doctor. —Se levanto. —Y entre usted y yo, nada pasara.

Hinata sintió tantas ganas de llorar, bajo la mirada, apretó sus puños.

—Entonces… —Hizo una pausa. —Me quedare con esto.

Giro rápidamente hacia la pared, se subió en el asiento y tomo la vitrina con las mariposas.  
>El corrió hacia ella…<p>

—Hinata. —La llamo.

Ella se quedo estática con la vitrina en las manos.  
>Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a llorar, mientras él la veía y le trataba de quitar la vitrina.<p>

—Hinata. —Insistió. —Esto no está bien…  
>—P-pero…Yo te amo. —Repitió.<p>

Sasuke vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y algo en él se conmovió, se acerco a ella y la beso.  
>Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, el corazón le latía rápidamente y parecía no poder respirar.<br>Pero él se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y se alejo de ella lo mas que pudo. Se sentó en el sofá, con la pequeña vitrina de mariposas en la mano.

—No entiendes. —La miro detenidamente. —Soy tu doctor, pero me preocupa que si te niego lo que deseas te intentes suicidar…

Hinata entendió ahí, lo que estaba provocando.

—Me dejas en una posición difícil. —Cerró los ojos. —Ya no seré tu doctor, te pasare con Kakashi Hatake…  
>—No. —Respondió ella. —Lamento las molestias que le cause, ya no lo incomodare.<p>

Salió de ahí, aun tambaleante, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero es lo que debía hacer, por su bien, por el bien de él.

Pero lo que no sabía, es que Sasuke ya no la veía como un paciente normal, como los demás; le agradaba estar con ella. Y a pesar de que Hinata ya estuviera recuperada, él quería seguir viéndola ahí, sonriente…

—Mierda. —Se regaño.

Su hermano tenía razón, se había enamorado de aquella chica. Y eso nunca debió haber pasado, había fallado a su vocación, incluso a ella.

-

-

-

-.-

Ya no había marcha atrás, Hinata empezó a ver al otro doctor, y Sasuke seguía como si nada.  
>A pesar de todo, ella quería seguir adelante para no defraudarlo, ya que gracias a él, las ideas de suicidio se habían esfumado.<p>

— ¿Tú eres Hinata verdad? —Pregunto una voz femenina.

Ella se encontraba rumbo a su departamento, hasta que se tomo con la prometida de Sasuke; Hinata se sintió pequeña y con ganas de llorar, se entristeció un poco.

—Sí. —Respondió lo más amable.  
>—Vaya, eres muy bonita, ahora que te veo bien. —Sonrió gentilmente. — ¿Vives cerca de aquí?<br>—Sí. —Asintió. — ¿Y usted?  
>—Oh, yo no…Pero vine a entregar unas invitaciones de mi boda. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —Ya dentro de una semana nos casamos y…<p>

Pero no pudo continuar, porque Hinata salió corriendo. No deseaba escuchar, que él se iba a casar, aun lo amaba, tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Pero debía entender que eso no podía ser.

_**Las mariposas que quedaban con vida, seguían revoloteando.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-  
>-.-<strong>_  
>Paso una semana desde ese encuentro, y ella se encontraba triste. Tenía tantas ganas de tomarse el coctel de antidepresivos que siempre le recetaban. O que Naruto fuera a verla, pero el tenia novia…Y Hinata recordó, que había dicho adiós a esa clase de sentimientos.<p>

¿Por qué de nuevo volvía a recaer?  
>¿Por qué no podía entender que Sasuke no era para ella?<p>

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pero recordó algo importante que debía hacer. Tomo su bolso y se dirigió al consultorio de Sasuke.  
>Entro como la última vez que lo hizo, pero esta vez el no se encontraba ahí…Tal vez ya en esos momentos el estaría casado.<p>

Camino hacia la pared, donde estaba la vitrina con las mariposas, la tomo y huyo de ahí.  
>Pensó detenidamente en lo que iba a hacer, su respiración era más agitada, pero no iba a retroceder. Llego a un pequeño puente y se recargo en el barandal…<p>

Ya no habría más dolor, nunca más.  
>Tomo la vitrina y la abrió...Quito los alfileres de las mariposas y las arrojo al vacio, la suave brisa del viento las levanto e hizo que flotaran en el aire, bailando lentamente.<p>

Ella sonrió feliz.

Las vio caer, y se subió al barandal, el aire acariciaba su piel, pero sabía que todo estaría bien. No tenía miedo, debía dejarlo ir.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se arrojo al vacío…

-

-

-

Sasuke vio el cuerpo de Hinata en el pasto; corrió hacia ella, notando todas las mariposas secas a su alrededor. Un miedo atroz lo inundo; se acerco rápido, se inclino y la abrazo fuerte.

— ¿Sasuke? —Pregunto ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Abrió sus ojos, mientras él la veía sorprendido.

—Te vi salir del consultorio. —La reviso en busca de heridas. —Y creí que harías algo…  
>— ¿Como suicidarme? —Pregunto curiosa. —Lo pensé, pero te decepcionaría…Así que quise dejarte ir.<p>

Sasuke sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Con las mariposas? —Preguntó.  
>—Tú alguna vez me dijiste que me las ibas a regalar, solo tome lo que era mío. —Se abrazo a sí misma.<br>—Jajaja. —Rio. —Son tuyas…Y estas también. —Tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo a su estomago.

Ella se sorprendió, mientras se sonrojaba. Se levanto un poco, para poder sentarse junto a él.

— ¿Pero no ibas a casarte hoy? —Pregunto.  
>—Él que se iba a casar era mi hermano, el que acompañaba a Sakura aquel día. —Se sentó a lado de ella. —El mintió, para romper toda "relación sentimental" que se fuera a formar, entre tú y yo.<br>— ¿Entonces? —Hablo feliz. — ¿Qué sientes por mi?  
>—También te amo. —La regreso a ver. —Pero no puedo seguir siendo tu doctor…<p>

Ella bajo la cabeza triste.

—Ética Profesional. —Sonrió arrogante.

Se acerco a ella y la beso.

—Así es mucho mejor…

Los dos se abrazaron, sentados en el pasto, con las mariposas disecadas volando a su alrededor. 

Las vieron flotar junto a ellos.

—Aun no entiendo, ¿Porque las liberaste? —Pregunto. — ¿Quisiste un final apoteósico?  
>—Sí. —Lo beso suavemente, y después se separo de él, sonriéndole ampliamente. —Pero este es un mejor final…<p>

Se acostaron en el pasto, con la luz de las estrellas, para seguir viendo sus mariposas volar.

-

-

-

**Notas de la autora:**

No sé qué decir.  
>Solo espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Nos vemos.


End file.
